Wicked Game
by Emma Bee03
Summary: Quinn loves Santana, but only for tonight.


A/N; I get inspired by songs to easily and heres the outcome.  
Enjoy, Review.. Sl n..

'I left my girl back home I dont love her no more'

"I can't do this anymore"Quinn shouted stuffing her clothes into a duffel bag. "what the fuck" Rachel muttered as tears streamed down her face, she knew it was coming all she and Quinn did was fight,and they didn't have sex anymore she was prolonging the envitable. "I'm sorry Rach" Quinn whispered as she closed the front door behind her and walked down the street, bag slung over her shoulder. -  
'And she'l never fucking know that, these fucking eyes that I'm staring at, let me see that ass, look at all this cash'

Santana spun around, in her underwear for Quinn, she had come to her apartmet earlier that day, with bags of her stuff, and tear stained cheeks. They had been fucking for months, Quinn had been cheating on Rachel, Santana knew it was killing Quinn. Quinn wanted Santana but she couldn't break Rachels heart after only mending it. She straddled Quinn. Quinn cupped her ass and spueezed, Santana bit back a moan as they began making love. -  
'bring your love baby I can my shame, Bring the drugs baby I can bring my pain, I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here'

Santana held Quinn, in bed that night, as she sobbed in her sleep, muttering about Rachel and Beth and heartbreak, they were both wasted and tired, Quinn's body shook with emotions, Santana held her close, and kissed her head, and kissed her arms where for some reason, her scars were more vivid tonight, or maybe it was the drugs. Muttering sweet nothingness, she didn't like Quinn like this, she knew all she could do was make her feel safe, and locking her in an embrace was the best way to that. -  
'bring the cups baby, I can bring the drink, Bring your body I can bring you fame, Thats my motherfucking words too, let me motherfucking love you'

Quinn handed Santana A red solo cup with Vodka and Rebull in it, and she smiled at the girl, Santana was happy, but she was worried about Quinn. All she seemed to do was drink, Santana knew it was because of Rachel, not because she loved her, but because she felt Guilty. Santana pulled Quinn towards her and quickly sat her on the board in the kitchen, dropping their cups, vodka spilling all over the floor, Santana kissed Quinn, hard, softly whispered in her ear, "Let me love you" Quinn shivered and nodded slowly as Santana made her way between her thighs. -  
'so tell me you love me, only for tonight, only for tonight, even though you don't love me', just tell me you love me'

One thing about their relationship was that, Santana loved Quinn. Quinn didn't love Santana. Quinn didn't love anyone, except maybe Beth, but that was in different kind of love. Quinn was incapable of feeling it, well thats what Santana believed anyway. It hurt her knowing that Quinn would never feel the way Santana does about her, but at least she had her and she wasn't planning on losing her. As they lay in bed, Santana's front pushed into Quinn's back, their hands and legs intwined, she whispered four words, into the blondes ear, "I love you, Quinn" she kissed her neck and fell blissfully alseep not knowing Quinn was awake. -  
'Let me see you dance, I love to watch you dance, Take you down another level, get you dancing with the Devil'

Quinn only danced when she was in her own little hell she'd created in her mind, Santana loved to watch Quinn dance and it was a rare thing to see, but it was so beautiful, and she couldn't look away, as Quinn danced her away around Brittany's studio. Santana was mesmerised and soon, there was a pool of wetness between her legs, and Quinn was looking at her, her eyes a shade darker than normal. Santana walked across the room, watching Quinn intently as if she were her prey, she grabbed her by the waist and thrush her hips into the blondes, recieving a whimper.. "prepare to dance with the Devil" Santana whispered as she bit Quinns neck. -  
'Bring the drugs baby, I can bring my pain, i got my heart right here, I got my scars right here, bring the cups baby, I can bring the drink, Bring your body baby I can bring you fame'

They were laying in the middle of the living room, a bottle of rum laying between them, hands liked, bodys at one anothers side. "you know I love you Quinn" Santana whispered as she played with the blondes fingers. Alcohol giving her the courage to say it to girl, while concious. "why?" Quinn asked, looking straight up at the ceiling. "you're everything I've wanted, needed since I was eight" Santana shrugged, Quinn laced their fingers together, and smiled, that was the best she had felt in years..  
"thank you" she whispered before falling asleep with her head on Santana's shoulder. -  
'So tell me you love me, only for tonight, only for tonight, just tell me you love me'

Santana lay with Quinn in her arms, face nuzzled into the crock of her neck, legs intwined, in a blissful silence. "I think maybe I love you" Quinn sighed, Santana squeezed her shoulders, not getting her hopes up, she would stay with Quinn forever, if she loved her or not. Quinn raised her head and pecked Santana softly on the lips. "It's so hard" Quinn mumured as she got comfortable once more in Santana's arms. "Everyone I ever loved left" A single tear spilled down her cheek. "I know, I won't, I havent thus far" Santana kissed the girl on top of her head, Quinn pecked her neck softly. Santana closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of her lips. "Only tonight, Just tell me you love me?" Santana asked, as she ran her fingers through golden hair, her eyes closed shut. "I-I, I'm, Iloveyou" Quinn muttered softly, Santana wrapped her arms around the girl as tight as she could, kissed her once more, and closed her eyes. Quinn loved her, even If it was only for tonight.

A/N; you can probably tell by now, that I love a little sadness? In my stories, I hope you enjoyed it, the song I used is called 'Wicked Games' by the Weeknd...  
thank you, Sl n! 


End file.
